Mike Pollock (voice actor)
| birth_date = | birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | residence = New York City, New York, U.S. | other_names = Herb Lawrence | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1988–present | known_for = Voice of Doctor Eggman in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' franchise | parents = Herb Lawrence Pollock (father) | website = | children = 2 }} Michael B. Pollock (born March 9, 1965) is an American voice actor best known as the voice of Doctor Eggman in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, as well as many characters in various anime English-language dubs and video games. He provided voices for the narrator, Raoul Contesta, and Drayden in the ''Pokémon series'', Adon Coborlwitz from ''Berserk'', Meat from Ultimate Muscle, Langston Lickatoad from ''Viva Piñata'', Suikyou from the Ikki Tousen series and Beast in the motion comic adaptation of Astonishing X-Men. Voice acting career Pollock worked in radio in Upstate New York in the 1980s. He graduated from Roslyn High School in 1983, where he was involved with their theatre group called the Royal Crown Players. When he returned to New York City in the 1990s, he was booked into some children's videos, anime, and an episode of Pokémon. Pollock recalls it was director Eric Stuart who brought him in as a guest spot for Pokémon and he then got recommended for roles in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Ultimate Muscle, as well as the Fox Box promotion announcer. His first major anime role was Meat in Ultimate Muscle. Dr. Eggman in Sonic franchise Pollock first took the role of Doctor Eggman in the English dub of Sonic X, in which he also portrayed Professor Gerald Robotnik.Anime News Network citations for Pollock's roles in Sonic X: * * * * * * * * * Pollock assumed the role of Eggman in the video game series beginning with the 2005 games Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Rush, as part of an initiative by SEGA to maintain vocal consistency between the concurrent video game/TV portrayals of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Several anime websites, anime conventions, podcasters and interviewers have also taken notice of Pollock's performance as Dr. Eggman in numerous video games and animated series within the Sonic franchise.Interviews with Pollock/conventions that Pollock attended: * * * podcast garden|last=|first=|date=|website=www.podcastgarden.com|publisher=|access-date=December 28, 2016}} * * * * * Bergen Arts and Science Charter School|website=bergencharter.ilearnschools.org|access-date=December 28, 2016}} * His performance as Dr. Eggman has become synonymous to the character himself. On July 15, 2010, Sega announced that the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise would undergo a re-casting, with a new set of voice actors based in Los Angeles, California assuming the roles of each character; however, it was also announced that Pollock would continue to voice Dr. Eggman. Pollock is the only voice actor out of the entire Sonic cast to still reside in New York as opposed to California; he communicates with the Studiopolis cast via headphones. Pollock has reprised his role of Dr. Eggman on the TV series Sonic Boom, which premiered on November 8, 2014. Pollock has currently held the role for longer than any other English-speaking actor. Other voice work For Teleflora's Mother's Day campaign in 2016, Pollock narrated Vince Lombardi's "What It Takes to Be Number One" speech in a commercial video called "One Tough Mother". Filmography Anime Animation Films Video games Radio Other roles Awards and nominations Notes References * Resumes and profiles: * * * * }} Works cited * }} * | url = https://books.google.com/books?id=YX_daEhlnbsC | title = Encyclopedia of Television Shows, 1925 through 2010 | edition=2d | first=Vincent |last=Terrace | isbn = 9780786486410 | publisher = McFarland | year = 2008 }} External links * * * * Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard Category:Pokémon Category:People from Roslyn Heights, New York